


I hear you, do you hear me?

by Mimisempai



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, First Meetings, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sonny does not say call me Sonny, Soulmates, Telepathic Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25869316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimisempai/pseuds/Mimisempai
Summary: In a desperate situation, a 12-year-old Sonny opens , without knowing it,  a telepathic connection with his soul mate.Rafael responds to his call for help and plays the role of guardian angel, watching over Sonny from a distance.years later, confronted by an adult Sonny, how will Rafael react?Will he close the bond or will he choose the truth?Prompt : Soulmates can communicate telepathically
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49
Collections: Barisi Soulmate Bingo





	I hear you, do you hear me?

_"It hurts so much, so much. Daddy help me! There's blood everywhere!"_

The words echoed in Rafael's head! The scream had startled him on his chair.

There was so much fear in that voice, who had screamed like that?

Rafael looked around him, but he was in class, surrounded by the other students, and the classroom was silent. 

He must have fallen asleep and dreamed. It was the only possible explanation.

_"Why me? I didn't do anything! Somebody help me!"_

Rafael started to panic because this time he was fully awake. It wasn't a dream. 

He looked frantically right and left but none of his classmates seemed to react. He leaned over to his neighbor and whispered, "Didn't you hear someone screaming?"

"What are you talking about? The class is so boring, we're all half asleep."

_"Hurry! I have to run!"_

The voice sounded young, as if it were a child.

_"The teacher! I'm saved! But, wait... What am I going to tell him? If I blame Bobby, it's gonna come back to bite me in the ass later! Quick, tell a lie Sonny! Oh, I know, I'll tell him I was running so fast I didn't see the glass door and ran right into it. Yes, that's right Sonny, you can do it!"_

Rafael had a vague idea of what had happened but he wondered why the boy refused to tell the truth. The boy, Sonny, seemed to want to protect his attacker.

Rafael wondered how he could hear the boy's thoughts. And suddenly there was only silence.

He didn't hear anything for several minutes.

He hoped the boy was all right.

So Rafael went on with his lessons, and when the rest of the day passed by without him hearing anything, Rafael began to believe he had really dreamt it.

______

  
  


_"No, no, Bobby, I swear I didn't say anything about you! Please don't hit me again!"_

Rafael woke up with a start, it was the same voice again.

_"Huh?! What?! Calm down, calm down, it was just a nightmare. I am at home, I'm safe. There's only me in the room."_

There were a few moments of silence.

_"I'm so scared I can't fall asleep. What if he comes back into my dreams?"_

Rafael decided to try something.

_"Sonny?"_

_"Huh? Who's there?"_

_"Don't be afraid. I don't want to hurt you, ok?"_

_"Who the hell are you?"_

_"Let's say I am an invisible friend."_

_"Like a guardian angel?"_

_"If you want."_

_"What is your name?"_

_"Rafael."_

_"Ooooh, you're really an angel! My grandma told me that one of the seven archangels was named Raphael and his gift was healing people. Is that you?"_

_"Hahaha, no, my name is not spelled the same. But if you want I can be your personal angel, and whenever you get scared, just call me in your head, okay?"_

_"Okay."_

There was a moment of silence

_"Rafael? Are you still here?"_

_"Yes, Sonny."_

_"Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?"_

_"But how will you know I'm there?"_

_"You could sing me a song, like a lullaby, pleeeeaase!"_

Rafael didn't know what the boy looked like, but he could almost see his puppy dog eyes trying to persuade him.

_"All right, all right, are you comfortable?"_

_"Yay, thanks Rafael!"_

Rafael cleared his throat a little and began to sing softly:

_"Mickey Mouse and your Teddy bear arranged to meet you."_

_"Oh it's pretty,"_ Sonny interrupted, _"I've never heard it before!"_

_"And you'll never hear it anywhere else. My abuelita wrote it for me because I had a lot of nightmares when I was little. And now you let me sing!"_

_"Yes, yes, I'll shut up."_

Rafael started singing again _:_

_"Mickey Mouse and your Teddy bear arranged to meet you_

_on the other side of your eyelids which close on your cheeks._

_In your cradle of light you soar far away from us._

_To where all children dance with the fairies and the wolves._

_You have nothing to do with warriors, castles and treasures._

_You, you make wars stop, little angel, when you sleep._

_You will never be a prisoner of dark ideas and regrets,_

_You, you make the universe sing, little devil with golden hair."_

Rafael stopped singing in a murmur.

_"Sonny?"_

No answer.

_"Good night, Sonny."_

After a few minutes, reassured that the boy was sleeping, Rafael went back to sleep.

_______

_"Rafael! Rafael!"_

Rafael was awakened by shouts in his head. 

It took him awhile to realize what was happening.

 _"Hello Sonny."_ he thought, sighing.

_"Yeah! You're still here!"_

Rafael figured if this was going to continue, he'd have to set some boundaries.

_"Yeah, I'm still here, Sonny, but we're gonna have to set some rules, because I can't have you in my head all the time and you can't have me in your head permanently either, okay?"_

_"But-"_

_"No but! From now on, you only call me during the day when you need help, and when I say help, I'm not talking about a math problem, okay? I'm talking about something like, what's his name again? Oh, yeah, Bobby, if-"_

_"Do you know about him?"_

Rafael realized the boy couldn't know that their connection began earlier.

_"Yes, Sonny."_

_"No, no, it's not Bobby! Bobby didn't do anything to me, I did this to myself!"_

_"Sonny, calm down."_ He felt the boy was freaking out. _"I won't tell anyone. I won't. I promise. Unless you tell me the contr--"_

_"No! No! No one must know! Promise me you won't say anything! Swear!"_

_"I promise, Sonny, but only if you tell me the whole truth about what happened."_

_"..."_

_"Sonny?_

_"I...I"_ Sonny's voice in Rafael's head was shaking. _"Bobby never liked me. He says I'm not a real boy, because I'm skinny and small, and because I don't want to fight him. And the other day he was making fun of July; a friend of mine and I yelled at him to leave her alone. He told me I better shut up or he'd kill me. And then the teacher heard him and punished him. In the evening when I went out after my tutoring, he was waiting for me, he took me by the collar and told me that I would never disrespect him again, and that he had to teach me a lesson. And then... and then... he..."_

_"Go ahead Sonny, tell me, you'll see, it'll be better afterwards. I'm here. Nothing can happen to you now."_

_"And then Bobby threw me against the glass door that exploded, and I couldn't do anything. Then...he...he...spat at me and told me if I told anyone, he wouldn't let me live next time. That's why I don't want to tell anyone, you understand Rafael, I'm too afraid of him."_

Rafael could feel the terror in Sonny's thoughts. And he had a burning desire, even though he hadn't known Sonny for a long time, to kick the crap out of this Bobby guy.

_"I understand Sonny, but I want us to make a pact, the two of us. I promise to keep this between us, if you promise me that if Bobby tries anything against you, you'll tell me right away and let me handle it, OK? I want you to promise me that."_

_"Okay, Rafael, I promise. But how will you do? You're not here!"_

_"We'll figure it out then. So from now on, you only talk to me this way if you need help, understood?_

_And every night when you go to sleep, call me in your thoughts and I'll be there."_

_"Wow, every night?"_

_"Yes, go now. Have a good day and see you tonight, Sonny."_

_"Ciao Rafael!"_

Rafael wondered if the boy would respect these rules while he was getting ready for his day.

He took his bag and left for university.

The day passed without any particular event, and he heard nothing from Sonny.

On his way home, Rafael stopped at the library and researched telepathic communication to try to understand what was going on. 

He found a reference to a book called " _The Various Ways to Communicate with One's Soulmate"_. 

He fetched the book from the shelves, and learned that when one of the soulmates experienced an intense emotional shock, they were able to create a bond at a distance through telepathy. The two soulmates were then able to communicate through thoughts. 

Then Rafael learned that if one of the soul mates no longer wanted to be connected to the other, they could block their own thoughts, but not the thoughts of their soulmate. 

Finally, if the two soulmates met and consummated the bond in an intimate and physical way, the bond would become indestructible.

So he and Sonny were soulmates. Rafael was unsure what to do with this information. But what he was sure of was that he didn't want to be tied or have anyone tied to him in a way that was beyond his control.

A few moments later, he was sitting at his desk when he heard in his head: 

_"Rafael! Are you there?"_

_"Yes, Sonny, as promised."_

_"Great! I'm so happy!"_

And the boy told Rafael about his day. Even through thoughts, Rafael could feel all the emotions Sonny had gone through. 

_"Rafael?"_

_"Yes, Sonny?"_

_"Can you stay with me and help me fall asleep like yesterday?"_

_"Yes Sonny, I will."_

And that's how a routine that lasted for weeks and then for months and finally for years, began to take shape.

Every night, without exception, Sonny would tell him about his day and Rafael would listen. He would give him advice. Laughing at his clumsiness. Comfort him in his failures. Congratulate him on his victories. For 8 years he had "seen" the boy become a teenager, then a man. 

Sonny had told him that he wanted to protect people and that once he graduated he wanted to become a police officer. 

Rafael, who in the meantime had passed the bar exam and was now an ADA, told him to think carefully about all what the profession implied, advising him to read a few books. Sonny obediently took time to think about it and told him that he wanted to be a policeman even more after reflection, even though he knew it would be hard. So Rafael encouraged him.

Then the day he was admitted to the police academy, during their usual night date, Sonny asked him: _"Rafael, I'm an adult now, and I know very well that you're no angel, so tell me, are you real? Do you exist somewhere? Or are you just a voice in my head, someone my mind made up to help me deal with my trauma?"_

Rafael had been doing a lot of thinking lately and he thought it was time for Sonny to be released from their bond. Now that Sonny had become a man, Rafael was beginning to have deeper and less pure feelings, because the young man's personality attracted Rafael enormously. 

And Rafael felt that he had nothing to offer Sonny. Sonny was the light and Rafael thought he could only bring him darkness. He had to let him fly on his own.

That's why he took the opportunity and answered:

_"I...am just a figment of your imagination."_

_"I figured as much. After all, who would believe such a thing. How someone as good as you would want to be friends with me."_

_"I believe it."_ Rafael thought instinctively, forgetting for a moment that Sonny could hear him.

 _"Yes, but you don't exist."_ answered Sonny flatly.

Even though Rafael felt like he was being stabbed in the heart, he thought it was better that way. Sonny deserved to start his adult life free from the shackles of the past. Without having a presence in his life that would always remind him of his childhood trauma.

So he closed the bond on his own.

_"Rafael?"_

He resisted with all his strength not to answer him.

_"Goodbye and thank you for everything"_

"Farewell Sonny and good luck." Rafael whispered.

And for the first time in years, Rafael began to cry, overwhelmed by a huge sense of loss, but he knew it was for Sonny's sake. Yes, it was for his own good.

And life went on, at first Rafael felt the loss almost unbearably and then little by little, as if his spirit was coping with it, the sensation diminished. Until it was like a scar that you know is there and will never go away, but you learn to live with it.

Until 15 years later, while working in his office, he heard his name screamed in his head.

_"Rafael! Rafael! Rafael! I should have listened to you! I knew I should have listened to you. I should have told the truth! But now it's too late! Someone has died and it's my fault! It's my fault! It's my fault! Bobby killed someone and it's my fault! If I had talked, maybe he could have changed! I'll never forgive myself!"_

Rafael didn't dare interfere. But he had an idea of what must have happened. And Sonny continued his litany.

_"Rafael! I really want you to be an angel. Because you could talk to God for me. Tell him I'm sorry. That I'm going to do everything I can to make it up to him. Oh Lord, I promise you! I'm gonna do everything!"_

It broke Rafael's heart, but he didn't intervene. Sonny's thoughts had turned into prayers, perhaps he would find relief in this way.

Sonny suddenly began to pray a rosary. The prayer gradually turned into a murmur until Rafael could no longer hear anything and felt the emptiness again as if it were yesterday.

He decided to immerse himself in his work; these days it was the only thing that made him forget the loneliness that was his.

A few days later, he went to 16th precinct at Olivia's request to discuss the case at hand.

When he arrived, he saw a strange specimen sitting there, a rather tall blond man gesticulating in all directions, and Rafael didn't know what shocked him more, the moustache or his horrible taste in clothes.

"Barba, let me introduce you to our new detective who is taking the position Amaro left empty. Detective Dominick Carisi Jr."

"Good morning Counselor," said the newcomer with a huge smile on his face and Rafael immediately grabbed his hand in reply. "Good morning Detective."

The grip was frank and Detective Carisi's clear eyes were sparkling. 

Rafael found it hard to turn away to listen to what Olivia had to say.

When the meeting ended, everyone left to go about their tasks, and Rafael couldn't help but follow Detective Carisi's with his eyes.

Despite his undoubted lack of taste, he had other rather enjoyable features. Rafael shook his head hoping that no one had noticed his strange attitude and went back to his office feeling a strange sense of lacking but not knowing the source.

_______

It had been two years since Sonny last called him in his thoughts, and it had been two years since he had met Detective Carisi, or rather Dominick, as he had switched to calling him when they had started dating a few months ago.

Somehow the young detective had managed to find his way into Rafael's heart, and even though their beginning had been a bit chaotic, Rafael had started to get really attached to him.

Sometimes he reminded him a little of Sonny in the way he spoke and reacted. In any case, Dominick had begun to fill the void that Sonny's absence had left in him.

Rafael had rarely seen a detective as dedicated as Dominick. Each new case was important to him, and he always put the victim first. His empathy seemed to have no limits and Rafael had to admit that benefiting from it was rather an extraordinary experience.

Recently they had become more intimate, but hadn't gotten past the kissing stage. Rafael would have liked to go further, but he felt a reluctance in Dominick, as if there was an invisible barrier. 

And for once Rafael had no idea how to get over it. But maybe they could talk about it tonight, Rafael had to pick Dominick at the precinct once his work was over.

He arrived at the precinct and went straight down to the interrogation room. Whether with victims, suspects or witnesses, Rafael liked to observe Dominick in interrogation. He had a way of adapting that was fascinating. 

Rafael stood behind the glass and nodded his head to Tutuola and Rollins who were there too.

Dominick was speaking to a young boy : "You know, I was the weak child. The guys at school were looking for me every day. There was this boy, Bobby Bianchi."

Rafael was startled when he heard that name. Bobby, huh? Bobby sounded familiar, but he couldn't remember.

"One day at school, he grabbed me by the hair and pushed my head through a window." 

Sonny? That was Sonny's story! Rafael's head was spinning with thoughts. But he was still missing pieces of the puzzle.

Dominick is Sonny, Sonny is Dominick! The sentence kept going round and round in his head.

He didn't hear the end of the interrogation. Dom-Sonny came out of the interrogation room. And stopped abruptly when he saw Rafael. He knew! Dom-Sonny knew he was Rafael, but when? And why didn't he say anything?

"Dom..."

"Not here Rafael, please, not here."

"Okay, come on, let's go, because I have a lot of questions."

"I suspect so." sighed Dom-Sonny, looking undone.

The way to Rafael's apartment was silent.

As soon as he entered, Rafael said, "Sit down on the couch." and went to prepare drinks for them. Then he returned to the living room and sat down next to Dom-Sonny with their drinks

"Are you Sonny?"

Sonny breathed a sigh of relief. "Yes, I am Sonny."

"But how? How long did you know? Why didn't you tell me?"

Questions were rushing from Rafael's lips.

"For that I have to go back to the day you made me believe you were only a figment of my imagination. I heard you thinking Rafael that time, until you closed the connection. I know the reasons why you made this fucking sacrifice. And I knew that even though I tried to persuade you otherwise, you wouldn't give in, I sensed your determination. So I obeyed, and I closed the link on my own to respect your choice. But Rafael, I felt so alone, if you knew how many times I held back from calling you to reopen the link."

"Sonny, I'm sor-"

"I know you, Rafael, I know you only wanted what was best for me." Sonny saw that Rafael wanted to protest, "Let me continue. So I went on living and I did everything I could to become a good cop. And there was the shock of hearing about Bobby. That night I broke down and called you with all my might, knowing you wouldn't answer, but hoping anyway."

"Sonny, I'm... I'm sorry. I know I should have stepped in that night, but suddenly you turned to your prayers, and I figured you didn't need me after all. You've grown so strong."

"I was a little mad at you and I was disappointed, I'm not gonna lie to you... But after that I decided to go to the Special Victims Unit because that's what I wanted to do, to live up to my promise because you encouraged me. And I got to be here. I got to see you working, and I got to know you, so I think I understood why you reacted the way you did."

Rafael intervened again: "But when did you know it was me?"

Sonny smiled a little. 

"Do you remember the lullaby you used to sing to help me fall asleep? A few months ago, one day when I came to get some papers, the door to your office was open, and I heard you sing it and that's when I knew. You were the only one who knew that song you told me. How many Rafaels who knew this song could there be?"

"But why didn't you say anything then?" Rafael couldn't refrain from asking

"Always to respect your choice. And I didn't know how you'd react. I was so happy to have you back. I didn't want to lose you again. Because this time, Rafael, I wouldn't have gotten over it."

"Oh, Sonny, if you only knew the void you left. Only Dominick managed to fill some of it. But tell me, why does no one call you Sonny? I remember you told me everyone called you that, but since I've known you I don't remember anyone calling you Sonny."

Sonny looked embarrassed and blushed a little.

"Once you closed the link, I couldn't stand being called Sonny anymore. Because every time I heard it, I thought of you... So I told everyone I wasn't a kid anymore, and they had to call me by my real name. They all thought I was crazy, but when they saw how stubborn I was, they let it go."

"Sonny..."

"Say it again, please." 

"Sonny. Sonny. " The name was like honey on Rafael’s lips. "Can I kiss you?"

"You never asked me before, so why now?"

"Because before there was Dominick and there was Sonny. Now you're one and the same. And this is the first time I'm gonna kiss Sonny."

"Oh Rafael, take what's yours."

Sonny raised a slightly trembling hand and put his thumb on Rafael's lip. Rafael closed his eyes for a moment and tried to resist the urge to take Sonny's thumb in his mouth and took his hand to squeeze it between the two of them and leaned over Sonny's lips. With a groan, he put his hand in Sonny's hair and kissed him with all his strength.

When he stopped to catch his breath, Sonny said gasping: "Rafael, Rafael please open the link. Let us open the link together."

"Yes, Sonny... yes." as he picked up Sonny's lips.

And suddenly a stream of thoughts invaded Rafael like a warm embrace. So much love. So many warm feelings.

Rafael pulled Sonny onto his knees, crushing his lips and running his hands from his waist to his back and into his hair.

Sonny adjusted slightly, so that he sat astride Rafael and deepened their kiss by pushing his tongue so that it met Rafael's. Rafael grunted and pulled Sonny even closer before breaking their kiss and lowering his head to Sonny's neck, feathering a path of kisses along his jaw.

Sonny tilted his head back and moaned, and pushed his hips against Rafael's, pushing their erections against each other.

"Damn it Sonny, we should stop." said Rafael, out of breath.

_"Oh no, I was too fast, I messed it up again, when will I learn."_

Sonny's thoughts assaulted Rafael's mind. He responded instinctively in the same way.

_"No, cariño, no! I just want to make sure this is what you want. Because after all we just found each other. And I don't want us to rush into anything. We have plenty of time now."_

"Raf, I promise you this is what I want." Sonny said out loud to Rafael, looking him straight in the eye.

"Still, it seemed to me that every time it was you who put the brakes on when we could have gone further these last weeks."said Rafael, curious.

Sonny bit his lip, hesitating before confessing: "Because I didn't want my first time with someone I love to be a lie with me knowing the truth and you not."

_"So I told him, now he knows."_

Rafael didn't react right away because he was focused on the 'someone I love'. 

He didn't doubt his own feelings but even though he felt the strength of Sonny’s feelings when they opened the link a few moments ago, hearing it out loud was different. Exhilarating beyond all imagination.

"And I'm glad that you said it cariño, because I love you too. Listen to it here." he said, tapping Sonny's temple with his index finger.

_"Sonny you're the most beautiful thing that's ever happened to me. And not being able to talk to you anymore was the worst. Getting to know you as a man, and finding you again today, is a chance I won't pass up. I'm going to be selfish and keep you for myself. Because you're mine and I'm yours. I love you Sonny."_

As he talked that way in Sonny's head, he saw the smile light up his face and then his eyes until a few tears came rolling down Sonny's cheeks.

Rafael took Sonny's face in his hands and wiped the tears with his thumbs, before whispering against his lips: "What if we were to seal this bond in the bedroom?"

Sonny got up, pulled Rafael with him, and not letting go of his hand, said: "Show me the way."

Rafael whispered again in Sonny’s ear : "Follow me."

Rafael then took his hand and dragged Sonny along with him.

In the bedroom, he pulled him gently towards the bed and he pushed him slightly to make him sit on the edge of the bed.

He started unbuttoning Sonny's shirt, taking his time and commenting in his head all the way through, projecting his thoughts towards Sonny.

_"It's almost a shame to take that shirt off, it makes you look so good."_

Rafael undressed one shoulder, kissed the bare skin exposed and did the same on the other shoulder.

_"No, I changed my mind, in fact you're even more beautiful that way, all that pale white skin, just for me to admire and taste."_

Rafael knew he sounded sappy but after all no one could hear him, only Sonny.

He kissed every part of the body he revealed as he undressed Sonny.

Sonny’s breathing had quickened and his pale skin became more and more rosy under Rafael's attention.

 _"If you keep this up I won't last long."_ Was all he could think.

The sensation was exhilarating for Sonny and Rafael, they were talking in their heads and the silence of the room was filled only with sighs and groans.

Rafael continued his way over Sonny's body.

He completely opened Sonny's shirt and Sonny finished taking it off.

Then Rafael pushed Sonny further on the bed, forcing him to lie down.

_"Let me touch you too."_

_"Not yet cariño, give me time to savor you, to discover you. There will be plenty of time for you to touch me. I promise.”_

Rafael straddled Sonny's hips and passed his palms lightly over his erect nipples, causing a delicious shiver all over Sonny's body. Then pinching one lightly, he took the other one in his mouth, sucking and biting it. Sonny responded in the most beautiful way, his body arching under the pleasure that assailed him. But Rafael didn't let himself get out of his way and took care of the other nipple with the same devotion, continuing his kissing path to Sonny's waistband.

He opened Sonny's pants and slid them slowly down his legs, in the same way as the shirt, kissing each piece of skin revealed in turn.

Looking up, he saw Sonny biting his lips so as not to moan.

Rafael reached out his hand and his thumb brushed his lip as he said in his head, " _Let me hear you, cariño. You make such beautiful sounds..."_

Sonny let go of all restraint and his moans became more and more intense as Rafael explored his body.

Then Rafael took care of the last barrier and slid the briefs down Sonny's legs before tossing them into the pile of clothes at the foot of the bed.

Then he came back to put his head on Sonny's thigh, placing his hand on the erect cock and moving it slowly up and down.

_"Everything in you is beautiful, and all this is mine. All mine alone."_

_"Yes Rafael, yes it's all yours."_

He felt Sonny holding back, forcing himself to lay still.

Rafael accelerated his movement, and Sonny started moaning louder and louder, losing control and moving his hips in rhythm with Rafael's hand. 

Suddenly, Sonny sat up and said out loud : 

"Wait! I don't want to come like this! Stop Rafael, I want you inside me!"

Rafael stopped the movement of his hand and rested it on Sonny's thigh.

_"Are you sure, my love? We don't have to go all the way today, we have all the time in the world."_

_"No, I want to seal our bond. I want to seal it now."_

Sonny repeated out loud and looked Rafael straight in the eye: "I want it Rafael, I want you now."

"And you’ll have me, Sonny." He went up Sonny's body, gave him a deep kiss before reaching for the bedside table and pulling out a tube of lube.

"Sonny, how do you want to do it?"

"I wanna see you."

"All right, Sonny."

Rafael got up and undressed quickly.

 _"Hmm, a feast for the eyes, but next time I want to undress you. I too want to be able to savor and discover you."_ Rafael blushed slightly when he heard Sonny’s thought

Then Rafael laid down between Sonny's legs.

He put some lubricant on his fingers and began to massage the muscle that protected Sonny's entrance. 

Rafael circled the hole with one finger and slipped it inside, slowly stretching Sonny. The young man moaned a little, his eyes closed and Rafael gave Sonny's balls a slight lick.

Sonny was startled and looked at him, Rafael added a second finger, slowly bringing them in. He went up and grabbed Sonny's lip in a gentle kiss, waiting a moment before Sonny started to move, meaning that Rafael could continue.

_"Oh, I didn't know it would be so good."_

Rafael froze.

"Sonny? You mean... why didn't you tell me?"

"Let's just say it's not easy to confess something like that at the age of 34."

"You mean you've never, ever..."

"Rafael!! Of course I did, but I've never bottomed. Deep down I've always wanted it to be only for the one I would love and who would love me. I know it sounds a little too sentimental but that’s me. Rest assured Rafael though, I want it with you, now. And if you don't continue what you were doing before, I swear to you..."

He couldn't finish his sentence, Rafael had caught his lips in a passionate kiss. 

"Thank you for waiting for me cariño."

Sonny squirmed a little, hoping to get more movement out of the fingers inside him. He licked Rafael's lower lip, pulling him towards his mouth as his hands buried in his hair.

"Shouldn't you move now?" he asked, moving away so he could look into the green eyes. Rafael raised an eyebrow and groaned.

"Oh, really, like that?" His fingers brushed something inside Sonny and Sonny started screaming loudly. After a moment of this delicious treatment, Rafael’s fingers retreated and the weight on Sonny's chest eased off. He opened his eyes to see Rafael sitting, coating his cock with lube.

_"Is that supposed to get inside me?"_

Rafael felt the slight apprehension in Sonny's thoughts and made a decision.

"Change of program cariño. I'm going to sit down and you're going to lower yourself on me. That way you can set the pace." Rafael sat down, his dick proudly raised. The head was shining with precum and Sonny unconsciously licked his lips at the sight of it and nodded.

He slowly stepped over Rafael's thighs and tried to find the right balance by clinging to his shoulders. "That's it, Sonny, slowly bend down now..."

Sonny lowered himself slowly until he was fully seated, his muscles tightened, and Rafael took a deep breath when he found himself completely buried in Sonny. The burning pain gave way to pleasure as Sonny experimentally slid upwards a bit before coming down trying to find a rhythm.

_"You're perfect, Sonny, keep it up."_

Rafael moved around a bit to reach that deepest point of Sonny's pleasure. He could see the pleasure in those blue eyes as he leaned forward to embrace him.

Rafael began to move as well and Sonny closed his eyes and threw his head back. Rafael's hand began to squeeze and stroke his burning shaft. That was the end of Sonny who came on his own and Rafael's chest.

A single thought went through them at that moment and their minds mingled to shout it in perfect harmony: _"I love you."_

In response to the tightening of Sonny's muscles, Rafael came immediately afterwards with a long scream as Sonny fell back on him, unable to move for a few moments.

Then Sonny rose slowly, groaning at the loss of this filling sensation and then laid down against Rafael.

Later, Rafael cleaned their chests quickly before taking his place at Sonny's side, drawing the young man against him.

They stayed like this for a while until Rafael turned on his side to caress the side of Sonny's face and asked him: "Is this what you were hoping for?"

"It was better than that," Sonny replied, snuggling to Rafael and Rafael kissed Sonny's head. Then he hummed in his ear in a soft whisper: 

_"Give yourself a little time, you who can dream so often._

_You put colours on my years,_

_me who no longer dreams as much as before,_

_Give me your dreams, make them mine,_

_and let's dream our life together."_

Then feeling Sonny fall asleep against him, he thanked his abuelita who without knowing it, with her lullaby, had forged their destiny.

He hugged Sonny tighter and thought :

_"Good night, my love."_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much SarahCakes613 for her patience and super beta-reading!
> 
> The lullaby sung by Rafael is a translation from "La berceuse du petit diable" by Roch Voisine
> 
> Let me know what you think, what moved you or not, what made you laugh or not, what made you cry or not. Whether it's here or on twitter. I always answer.


End file.
